Tunneling protocols are commonly employed to securely transfer information from one place to another. For example, encrypted data packets may be securely transferred over a secured link that is established between an initiator and a receiver. This secured link is sometimes referred to as a “tunnel” because the encrypted data packets being sent from the initiator to the receiver can only be seen at the endpoints. That is, the contents of encrypted data packets being sent through the tunnel are only intelligible at the initiator and the receiver. Since the data contents (e.g., address, port information, data type, etc.) can only be seen at the endpoints of the tunnel, intermediate routers are prevented from applying unique routing rules.